Obsesión
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Lucius Malfoy quiere destruir a Hermione Granger para que su hijo rompa su relación con ella y está dispuesto a llegar a donde sea. OS Sorteo #3. [Regalo para Sam Wallflower]


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO:** Este OS es el premio #3 del sorteo que realicé en mi página de FB, del que **Sam Wallflower** resultó ganadora por sus reviews en _Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios_.

 **Características:** Dramione en el que Lucius se obsesiona con Hermione.

 **~N/A:** Edito esta nota de autora una semana después de que publicara, pero no quería dejar a una de mis lectoras favoritas sin dedicatoria. Iris, me encanta que le pongas pasión a los reviews (hasta tus amenazas me gustan) y con el tiempo te he cogido mucho cariño, así que me alegro de que te gustara este OS. Ily. **N/A~**

* * *

 **Obsesión**

* * *

.

 _Cuando la oscuridad fue liberándola poco a poco, Hermione fue dándose cuenta de ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo, no recordaba haber caído dormida. Además, le dolía el cuello, lo que era bastante raro. Frunció el ceño y gruñó levemente, intentando cambiarse de posición._

 _Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta._

.

—Oye, Hermione —Draco se apoyó en el marco de la ventana que daba al balcón y miró a su novia—, he estado dándole vueltas a una cosa.

Hermione, que había estado con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa desde el ático donde estaban pasando unas vacaciones en París, los abrió y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo con desconfianza.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme?

Él esbozó una sonrisa ladeada.

—Depende de lo que consideres una preocupación. —Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, acariciando suavemente su cuello con la nariz—. He pensado que podríamos ir a pasar un par de semanas a casa.

Hermione se tensó y se dio la vuelta.

—¿A casa… _tu_ casa? —preguntó con un matiz de pánico en la voz.

Draco apoyó un codo en el balcón, desde el que se veía la Torre Eiffel, y se encogió de hombros.

—En algún momento tenemos que reconciliarnos con mi padre.

—¿Yo por qué? Fue él quien me insultó de todas las formas posibles y se niega a reconocer nuestra relación o, ya que estamos, mi existencia —argumentó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Cuando Draco y Hermione empezaron a salir, acudieron juntos a Malfoy Manor para contárselo a Lucius. El hombre, como era de esperar, no se tomó muy bien que su hijo, su único heredero, se hubiera aliado con «el enemigo». Aunque no lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, Lucius Malfoy no solo estaba en contra de que su hijo saliera con una sangresucia, sino que sentía un odio encarnizado hacia esa sangresucia en especial, por todo lo que pasó durante la guerra. Draco decía que su padre ya tenía eso superado, pero Hermione estaba convencida de que no.

—Venga, Hermione —intentó razonar él—, en algún momento tendremos que hacer esto. Y me da pena que pase tanto tiempo él solo en esa mansión. Además, tenemos una biblioteca con mil libros que está esperando a ser desempolvada… —añadió en tono disuasorio.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pero frunció el ceño rápidamente.

—¡No puedes sobornarme! —exclamó. Después suspiró—. Pero si es lo que te hace feliz, vale.

—Tú eres lo que me hace feliz —replicó él, acercándose para besarla—. Solo serán un par de semanas, te lo prometo.

.

 _No estaba en la cama._

 _Estaba sentada en una silla. Y tenía las manos atadas a la cama._

 _Empezó a entrar en pánico, pero se obligó a tranquilizarse y repasar lo último que había hecho antes de caer inconsciente: se había quedado hasta tarde terminando papeleo del Ministerio y, para relajarse, se había dado un baño. Después, había salido del cuarto de baño y… ¿Qué había pasado entonces? Tenía un vago recuerdo de una sombra moverse en la oscuridad, pero nada más._

.

Lucius no se movió de su sillón cuando su hijo y _ella_ llegaron. Había accedido a regañadientes a participar en aquella farsa, así que no pensaba colaborar más de lo estrictamente necesario. En vez de actuar como un buen anfitrión, se quedó sentado, saboreando su copa de brandy, mientras su hijo le mostraba la casa a aquella muerta de hambre.

Cuando llegaron a su estudio, Draco tuvo la osadía de entrar sin llamar, como si siguiera viviendo allí en vez de haberse marchado siete años antes.

—Padre —saludó.

Lucius contempló el líquido dorado de su vaso antes de dignarse a levantar la mirada. Los ojos de su hijo mostraban rebeldía, como si intentara demostrar su lugar; era patético. Ella, en cambio, lo miraba con una ceja enarcada y los labios ligeramente fruncidos. Al parecer, tampoco le hacía gracia la idea de estar allí.

«Perfecto, porque no te quedarás mucho tiempo» pensó Lucius.

Se levantó de la silla, copa en mano.

—Bienvenida, señorita Granger. ¿Le gusta mi casa? Seguro que la encuentra más agradable que la última vez que vino —añadió, soltando una risita maliciosa.

La sangresucia soltó un grito ahogado y Draco le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—¡Padre!

—Solo bromeaba, hijo.

—Pues tiene muy mal gusto, señor Malfoy —repuso ella. Estaba claramente disgustada, pero hacía el esfuerzo por Draco.

—Mis perdones. —El hombre inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y se marchó a su habitación.

A partir de ese día, Lucius se propuso encontrar todos los defectos posibles en esa chica. Hasta había contratado a un detective privado para que la siguiera y recabara cualquier información que pudiera ser útil para destruirla y hacer que su hijo tuviera un poco de sentido común y la dejara.

Pasó los siguientes días observándola. Había desarrollado la teoría de que solamente estaba con su hijo por el dinero y por venganza. Una vez se convirtiera en una Malfoy, tendría acceso a la fortuna familiar (como si Draco no le pagara ya cualquier capricho, ja) y podría reírse en su cara por haber seducido a su hijo, el culmen de la pureza de sangre.

Tampoco entendía qué veía Draco en ella: era delgada, sin apenas curvas, con un rostro corriente, ojos de un color mundano y el pelo más horrible que hubiera visto en su vida. Además, era contestona, testaruda y quisquillosa. Aunque a Draco todos esos defectos parecían tenerlo encandilado, porque la miraba como si fuera la última maravilla del mundo.

Pero experimentó un cambio una mañana.

Se acercó al comedor para desayunar, como cada mañana, cuando unas voces lo detuvieron. Normalmente era el único en la casa a esa hora, porque Granger trabajaba en el Ministerio y Draco se ocupaba de la sede de la empresa familiar en Londres, así que se marchaban más temprano. Aquel día, al parecer, no tenían tanta prisa.

Lucius se acercó a la puerta con cuidado y vio que su hijo estaba de pie detrás de la sangresucia, que estaba sentada con unos papeles esparcidos frente a ella y una taza de café a un lado.

—Siempre estás trabajando. Voy a empezar a sentirme celoso de ese trabajo tuyo —musitó él en su oreja.

Lucius retrocedió un poco para no ser visto. Tendría que entrar ya o darse media vuelta, pero sus ojos no podían apartarse de la pareja.

Granger soltó una risita y ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo.

—Pues deberías.

Draco sonrió y se agachó sobre ella.

—Seguro que él no te hace estas cosas.

Empezó a depositar besos su cuello al mismo tiempo que pasaba una mano por su cintura. Granger sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior. Lucius se había quedado clavado en el sitio, hipnotizado por los ojos cerrados de ella y cómo suspiraba ante el tacto de su hijo. Vio que la mano que tenía Draco en la cintura empezaba a bajar y cuando llegó a esa zona sensible, Granger se arqueó ligeramente y separó las piernas bajo la mesa.

Aquello fue lo máximo que Lucius pudo soportar. O su cuerpo, más bien, porque toda su sangre empezaba a localizarse en un punto. Reprimiendo un gruñido, consiguió apartar la mirada del espectáculo que tenía delante y se dio media vuelta. Con una erección le era imposible desayunar.

Dos días después del _problemilla_ , Lucius recibió el informe del detective privado.

—¿¡Cómo puede ser!? —exclamó, enfurecido. El detective privado no había encontrado nada. Ni un comportamiento indecoroso, ni una discusión con un compañero de trabajo. Nada.

Tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas, se dijo.

Encontró la oportunidad el día que Draco anunció que debía viajar a Estados Unidos por trabajo. Lucius oyó la conversación que tuvo la pareja al respecto.

—Volveré a mi casa, ya no tiene sentido que me quede aquí —dijo ella.

—Solo serán tres días, Hermione. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaré aquí de nuevo —razonó él.

—El propósito de venir aquí era mejorar la relación con tu padre y yo no he visto ningún avance. ¿Para qué voy a quedarme? —respondió Granger, tozuda.

—Cariño, por favor, te prometo que cuando vuelva haré lo que sea para cambiar eso. Dame estos tres días.

Tras un silencio, Granger accedió.

—Vale, pero no te prometo que no nos hayamos matado para entonces —bromeó.

Lucius sonrió con malicia. Ya sabía cómo se libraría de ella.

.

Hermione vio una figura por el rabillo del ojo. Lucius Malfoy se plantó delante de ella con un rictus cruel en el rostro.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces!? —espetó. Intentó librarse de sus ataduras, pero le fue imposible, y soltó un grito.

Lucius chasqueó la lengua.

—¿No es evidente? Ya es hora de librarme de mi problema —dijo. Hermione lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos; empezaba a temer por mi vida—. Tranquila —repuso él, riendo con malicia—, no te mataré. No soy tan bruto. Pero desearás morirte cuando termine contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

El hombre se acercó y se inclinó, apoyando las manos en sus brazos, hasta que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

—Existir —respondió. Sus ojos grises se desviaron a los labios de Hermione, y esta tuvo un escalofrío—. Tentarme. —Acercó una mano a su rostro y le acarició los labios con el pulgar. Hermione movió la cabeza con brusquedad para apartarse de su tacto—. Llevo varios días sin poder sacarte de mi cabeza.

Hermione lo miró con asco. Ella también lo había notado: lo veía observarla, sin separar los ojos de ella a cada paso que daba; se lo encontraba en cada habitación de la casa a la que iba; la provocaba a cada ocasión para discutir con ella. Había creído que lo hacía porque buscaba un motivo para echarla de allí, pero parecía ser algo más profundo.

—Yo no he hecho nada —respondió ella—. Suéltame y no le contaré a Draco nada de esto. —Por supuesto, aquello era mentira, pero Lucius no tenía por qué saberlo.

Mientras hablaba, sus ojos vagaban por la habitación, en busca de algo que la ayudara a liberarse. Su varita estaba en el escritorio a su derecha. No reconocía la estancia, pero debía de ser la de él.

—¿Soltarte? —Lucius volvió a reír—. Sí que lo haré, pero no para que corras a los brazos de mi hijo. De hecho —volvió a inclinarse sobre ella y llevó la punta de su varita a su cuello—, solo te he atado para poder contarte con tranquilidad lo que pienso hacer contigo.

Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad; tenía la boca seca.

—¿Qué… qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, aunque la aterrorizaba la respuesta.

Lucius empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Ella se decidió en ese momento a hacer una locura: no se requería verbalizar el hechizo para realizar un Accio, así que aprovechó que el hombre se estaba dando la vuelta para llamar a su varita. Rezó para que no hiciera sonido, pero después de reclamarla con la mente, la varita aterrizó en una de sus manos sin hacer ruido. La apretó con fuerza y esperó.

—¿Qué pensará Draco de ti cuando sepa que en cuanto se marchó te lanzaste a los brazos de su padre? —planteó Lucius.

Hermione lo miró atónita.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo o….!

—¿O qué? —El hombre se giró hacia ella y levantó su varita. Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada—. No estás en posición de reclamar nada. Y cuando te lance un Imperio, ni siquiera te quejarás.

Vio por su expresión que estaba preparado para lanzar la maldición, así que era ahora o nunca. Movió la varita para soltarse con otro hechizo no verbal. Una vez libre, saltó de la silla hacia un lado y apuntó a Lucius con su varita. Ahora estaban iguales.

Él parecía sorprendido y soltó una maldición entre dientes, pero sonrió de nuevo.

—Tendré que matarte entonces. Te haré desaparecer como si…

Hermione no lo dejó terminar.

—¡Sectumsempra! —gritó. Habría podido usar otro hechizo menos dañino, pero estaba cabreada y asustada a partes iguales.

A Lucius Malfoy no le dio tiempo a defenderse y cayó hacia atrás. Su pecho empezó a llenarse de sangre mientras se miraba las heridas con incredulidad. Después, miró a Hermione.

—¡Tú, sangresucia…!

Ella se acercó a él, sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita, y le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio.

—Cierra el pico si no quieres morir de forma tan patética —espetó.

Después de recoger la varita de su suegro y partirla por la mitad, conjuró un patronus para que acudiera alguien del Ministerio a la mansión de los Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy luchaba por mantenerse consciente, aunque Hermione no pensaba ayudarlo. Si los medimagos no llegaban a tiempo, alegaría que le había dado un ataque de ansiedad y no había podido asistirlo. En aquellos momentos prevalecían en ella el asco y el horror ante lo que el hombre había intentado hacerle.

Se acuclilló a su lado.

—Me encargaré de que termines en Azkaban lo que te queda de vida. No volverás a vernos ni a Draco ni a mí nunca.


End file.
